


promise

by AEONOYA



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, fucking cute ass dorks, i love dying and i love being dead idk fuck, short and sweet, tsukki is so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:23:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4982632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AEONOYA/pseuds/AEONOYA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tsukki fell hard and yamaguchi is allergic to flowers</p>
            </blockquote>





	promise

**Author's Note:**

> who am i, darling to you? (promise, ben howard)

tsukki figured it wasn’t normal to fall in love so quickly. nothing about these stuttered heartbeats and flushed cheeks were characteristic to the broody fifteen year old. this behavior was foreign to him, uncharted territory. it troubled him to no end. yet here he was, standing at yamaguchi's door. his tense hands gripped a shabby bouquet of flowers with ferocity, nearly snapping them at the stem. he knocked on the door quickly, averting his panicked gaze to the ground and waiting for sudden death. the door opened with a hollow creak, yamaguchi sleepily sticking his head out at the company outside. 

"hello? tsukki?"  
only then did tsukishima remember yamaguchi was allergic to pollen. he swiftly tossed the flowers into a nearby bush, nearly diving off the porch in an attempt to escape without question. he threw a quiet ‘never mind’ in yamaguchi's direction, hoping the other would go back to bed without a word. however, the freckled boy had the door completely open now, forming words that couldn't quite leave his mouth. tsukki was halfway down the driveway by the time he was finally able to speak. 

"tsukki, are those flowers?"   
"no."  
"tsukki, it’s too late to be walking home alone. get inside."   
"shut up, yamaguchi." 

they stared each other down for a while, the evening haze painting them in shades of dark purple. yamaguchi nervously tugged at the collar of his white pajama shirt, pulling it tight against his freckle-dusted collarbone. even though he was a distance away, tsukki visibly shivered, abruptly reminded of his fondness for the other boy. he wanted to touch those collarbones; he wanted to kiss them. yamaguchi sighed quietly, dropping his hand from his neck. he walked towards tsukki, grabbing the taller boy by the wrist and leading him back towards the door. 

"it’s late. please just stay over." tsukki nodded in defeat, his eyes glued to the soft hand gripping his wrist. the pair walked to yamaguchi's bedroom, a place tsukki had been a guest of countless times. they fell into their normal routine, setting up the guest futon and changing clothes. it was just like usual, except for the way yamaguchi's cheeks were tinted a rosy pink color, making his dark freckles look like watermelon seeds. tsukki hadn’t said a word, although he was like that most of time anyway. he glanced at yamaguchi constantly though, sometimes his gaze lingering and sweeping over the other boy with shy intensity. it made yamaguchi extremely self-conscious.

"hey, uh, tsukki? were those flowers for me?" yamaguchi suddenly questioned, his eyes wide and body turned towards tsukishima. he looked as if he was trying desperately to stay calm, but he had never been able to maintain an air of nonchalance no matter how hard he tried. tsukki, on the other hand, was a wreck. he hated this feeling of vulnerability. he liked being in control, and this situation currently gave him the opposite of that. maybe he could turn the tide like he usually did, switching the power to his side, evening out the balance. it was worth a shot, right? 

"yes, yamaguchi, those flowers were for you." tsukki admitted airily, unfolding the guest blankets for the futon with purpose.   
"oh. okay. i’m gonna go grab them real quick... a few flowers won't kill me." yamaguchi replied, his voice soft and light.   
tsukishima refused to look away from his task, swallowing back the surprised ‘what?’ that had rose to the back of his throat. yamaguchi left the room with purpose, quietly smiling to himself, leaving tsukki to dissolve in a puddle of embarrassment. he returned with flowers in hand, a little roughed up after their unexpected flight. tsukishima continued making his bed, pressing down the blankets with anxious hands. yamaguchi set the flowers up in a vase on his nightstand, sniffling slightly as his allergies began to react. 

"if you're allergic you shouldn't keep those in here, yamaguchi," tsukishima sighed, glancing up at the other boy warily. what yamaguchi did next made tsukishima's heart stop dead in his chest. the freckled boy had turned back to face him, looking down at tsukishima with crinkled eyes and a wide smile. he looked like summer. he looked like every night they had spent idly watching stars with akiteru's old telescope. he looked like a fucking dream, like evening air and muffled laughter. tsukishima was in love, he figured. he was significantly less mortified by this than before, considering loving yamaguchi had become a bit of an addiction. it felt so right, so normal. yet his mind raced at one hundred miles per hour, his eyes blurring as he was hit with the full realization of his adoration. the two were silent for a while, longer than they had ever been before. it was a comfortable silence though, the kind you could just float in without worrying what to say next. if yamaguchi could read tsukishima like he thought he could, then he would realize this silence was pivotal, and any action taken next should be quiet and sure. in other words, tsukishima wanted yamaguchi to kiss him- they didn’t need any hurried declarations of love or shitty explanations as to why he had shown up at yamaguchi's house with bargain brand flowers. it had started to rain outside, fat drops of water hitting the windows of yamaguchi's room with a steady beat. with flushed cheeks, yamaguchi moved towards tsukishima and dropped to his knees in front of him, his hands shaking slightly as his fingers ghosted over tsukishima's face. with bated breath, the two leaned forward, lips brushing; it was short, but it gave a promise of forever. forever? at such a young age? sure. tsukishima had never felt more certain of anything in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to gabby and jordan. thanks for putting up with my bullshit sap storm of a one shot.   
> (i might write more one-shots based of songs idk????) yell at me on twitter if u want lmao (@AEONOYA)


End file.
